Pains of the Past
by Meian
Summary: (FF7/SM) The group finally made to Corel and then to the Gold Saucer... but then Usagi bumps into a mysterious man while at the Wonder Square. Wonder who it is...
1. The Mysterious Girl

Author's Note- Konnichi-wa minna-san! Okay this is a Sailormoon/Final Fantasy VII fanfic. Because there are soooo many out there (rolls eyes). Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy it and please don't flame me because I'm VEEEEEEWWY sensitive about harsh comments. So read and review and Ja ne!

Disclaimer- Tsuki- "Hi-ya Vincent!" *Comes in dragging Trowa and Heero from the GW universe. * "Say hello to my hired help!"

Heero- "Hn... We didn't agree on anything".

Trowa- "....."

Tsuki- "Hai, you did. You guys said you would do anything as long as I got Relena off Heero's back! Unless you want me to bring her here......" *smiles evilly* 

Heero- *Points gun at her head. "Omae o korosu." 

Tsuki- *laughs nervously* "Alright! Alright! Just say 'Hello' guys."

Vincent- "......"

Heero- ".....Hn."

Trowa- "....."

Tsuki- ^-^; "Well... at Heero said something....."

Heero- "....."

Tsuki- (-_-)*sigh* "Can you guys say the disclaimer for me. Please!" *gives them her best puppy dog eyes*

Vincent, Heero, and Trowa-......

Tsuki- (-_-);;; "Great, I'm in a room with three bishounens who don't say anything...*mumbles* Maybe I should have brought Quatre and Duo with me instead. Probably even Wufei-baka." *exits the room*

Vincent, Heero, and Trowa all hold up a huge sign that says. _'Tsuki doesn't own Sailormoon or Final Fantasy 7!!!!'_

Pains of the Past

By Tsuki no Tenshi

Chapter One- The Mysterious Girl

"Are we there yet?" Yuffie asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yuffie, does it look like we're there?" said Cloud, who felt ready to blow up.

Yuffie shook her head no.

"Good, now quit asking me that." Cloud said, annoyed at the annoying (no pun intended.^^;) sixteen-year old girl. 

Yuffie 'humphed' and crossed her arms across her chest and continued walking along with the rest of AVALANCHE. There were a few minutes of silence before she asked the 'dreaded' question again.

"Are we there now?"

"Dammit Yuffie, I told you to quit asking me that!!" Cloud yelled, as a throbbing vein popped on his forehead

"Nooooo, you told me to quit asking you 'Are we there yet?' _not_ 'Are we there now?' " Yuffie said calmly, ignoring the fact that Cloud was slightlyP.O.'ed at the moment.

"They're the same thing!" he bellowed. 

"Are you sure? They don't seem like that to me...."

Cloud glared at the young shinobi.

"And besides, can we take a little break my feet and my legs are killing me from all that walking. Please, please, please, please! PUUUHHLLEEEEEEEAAAASSSE!" Yuffie whined along with the puppy dog face she gave him.

Cloud opened his mouth to say something at her but at hand stopped him. He turned around to see Aeris shaking her head no.

"Cloud, calm down. She's just a kid you know. And besides I can see Junon up ahead." Aeris said, pointing to a little town that was under a huge canon. 

Cloud, as mad as he was, reluctantly did as she asked and turned towards Yuffie again, shrugged and said, "Your loss, and besides we can't rest now. We need to get to Junon and search for Sephiroth. We'll stop by at an inn later." 

Then a beast with red fur stepped up next to Cloud and sat on his hind legs. "I agree with Cloud." said Red XIII. "The faster we get to Junon the better."

"You guys are mean." said Yuffie and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Why don't you just quit yer whining and do us a favor and just shut up." grumbled 

Mr. T. err... I mean Barret.

"Are you saying that I have a loud mouth old man!" exclaimed Yuffie .

"Grrr, don't even start with me brat." growled Barret.

"Brat? _Brat?!_ Oh yeah well, I bet that I could beat you in a fight you old timer!" Yuffie yelled angrily, drawing out her newly acquired Boomerang that she stole from a Formula monster awhile back. 

"Old timer? I wouldn't have beaten you if I was old and I did!" He retorted, waving his Gun-arm in the air at her.

"It was three against one!" 

"Then you're weak if you couldn't beat us!"

Then the fight started as they both threw insult after insult at each other. Red and Aeris were shaking their heads, Cloud sighed and Tifa put her hand to her forehead trying to stop the headache that was to come.

"You guys, please stop fighting." Tifa said. They ignored her and kept going at their argument.

"Guys, _please _stop." Still, they ignored her. That's when Tifa snapped.

"That's _enough _you two!" Tifa yelled, glaring at them with her right eye twitching. The two quit their argument and looked at Tifa with frightened faces, and suddenly felt VERY small as Tifa towered over them. 

"Quit acting like children and behave yourselves! Or do I have to knock some sense into you two!!" Tifa yelled, showing them her fist.

The arguing pair both visibly gulped and violently shook their heads no. 

"Um Tifa, promise to tell me not to get you mad." Cloud said nervously while backing away from her a little. Tifa blushed from the way she blew up at them and suddenly felt her feet very interesting. 

Both Yuffie and Barret stopped their verbal argument...that is until Yuffie pulled an eyelid down, stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Barret. While he on the other hand just grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from Yuffie while trying to ignore her. Keyword *trying* yet failing and they both went at it again.

"sighI think that it's hopeless to make them stop. They've had been at each other's throats ever since Yuffie joined us." said Tifa.

"I know. And you'd think that Barret would know better than to argue." said Aeris.

The group watched their two comrades for awhile. Cloud sighed and turned his head towards the vast ocean. The sunrays made it sparkle like there were a million gems in the clear waters. Then the wind started to pick up and the sky darkened a little. 

Barret stopped his argument with Yuffie when he saw a shadow looming over near Cloud and looked up to see a portal above them. 

"What the hell is that!" he exclaimed, pointing to the swirling mass of purple. The others looked up to see what he was pointing at.

"I don't know but get ready guys!" Cloud said as he drew out his sword and get into a fighting stance with the others.

A small girl slowly came out from it and the portal closed behind her. She was unconscious right now... and was plummeting down to the ground from 50 in the air headfirst. 

Cloud being the closest, sheathed his sword and quickly ran towards the falling girl and caught her in his arms. He stared at the girl in his arms. '_Angel'_ was the only word he could describe her.

"Hey Cloud, is she all right?" Aeris asked with concern in her voice when she saw the girl fall. 

"I-I think so..." Cloud replied and turned towards the others so that they could see how she looked like. 

"Do you think that she could be dangerous?" Yuffie asked, studying the girl in his arms. She looked to be about her age of 16, and she was petite but not overly so. Her figure had sharp, but round curves in the right spot and she had slender legs that seemed to stretch out for miles. Her pale face looked like porcelain, smooth and beautiful without any flaws. Yuffie raised an eyebrow at what she was wearing. It looked to be like a sailor type uniform but the collar was a navy blue color, same with the bow; and instead of the bell pants that most sailors wore, it was a knee length pleated, navy blue skirt. she saw that the girl hardly wore any jewelry except for a pair of crescent moon earrings and a golden heart shaped brooch with little wings on each side. Inside of the heart was a little crescent moon. 

"She doesn't seem like it... but we shouldn't take any chances." Tifa said.

Aeris was looking at the girl strangely. There was something about this girl that seemed so familiar, yet she didn't know what it was. 

__

'I wonder... could she possibly be...?' Aeris thought with wide eyes. She deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the others calling to her.

"Aeris. Heey, Aeris, are you alright?" Cloud asked, while waving a hand in front of her dazed face.

"Huh, wha-what?" Aeris said, snapping out of her trance.

"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out there for awhile. Tifa asked her friend with worry.

Aeris nodded and smiled a little to show them that she was fine.

"Yeah, I am."

"Then why didja go all spacey alluva sudden?" asked Yuffie.

"It's just that there's something very powerful, yet familiar with this girl. I can't pinpoint what it is really, but it seems like she has the power of the Planets lying within her." Aeris said.

"Shiiiiiiit! She has the power of the Planet!?" Barret said, surprised.

"She said 'Planets' not 'Planet', meaning that she could have the powers of not just one Planet, but the others out there." Cloud said.

Barret just scratched his head. 

"Whatever, Spike." He muttered. 

"Hey! You think that she could be an Ancient just like you?" Yuffie asked with excitement in her voice.

"I think that that she might be but her aura and her the way her power feels to me are the same yet... different. Plus the fact that I am the last Cetra including Sephiroth... if he is one that is." Aeris said, trailing of slightly at the last part of her sentence. "But there might be a chance that she might be. I'll have to ask her once she's awake."

"I just hope that she is on our side." Red said gravely. (Tsuki- Okay, from now on I will call him Red instead of Red XIII from now on unless I say so.)

"Why is that" Tifa asked.

"If she does in fact posses the powers of the planets in this galaxy, then there is no doubt that she could destroy this whole universe with a snap of her fingers." 

Everyone gasped.

"But I wonder why and how she came here. We cannot know for sure if her intentions are good until she has waken up. Until she does, I think that she should be under our close surveillance." Red said.

"Then we'll just have to hope that she is." Aeris said, looking at the girl and wondering if she could be another threat to the very lives of the people.

"Alright then let-" Cloud stopped speaking when he felt the girl in his arms stir. When she stopped, she slowly opened her eyes partially at them. Cloud looked into her eyes and gasped. The others too got the same reaction as Cloud when they looked into her eyes. The colors of her eyes were strange indeed. The were a bright blue with a silver sheen on it. But it wasn't the color of her eyes that made them gasp out loud. No, it was the fact that her eyes held so much emotions that they couldn't pinpoint which one she felt. It was as if they were windows to her very own soul. But the emotions that they could clearly see were pain, sadness, and despair. So much that a girl her age or any other age should not have. Her eyes also reflected wisdom that was well beyond her years. 

The girl slowly looked towards Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, to Aeris then looked up at Cloud.

"W-who are you ...?" she managed to croak out before falling back unconscious again. 

~*~*~*~*~*

AN 2- Okay, for my second fic this really sucked. I thought that it was horrible and that the charas were a bit OCC and that I didn't put enough detail in here and it didn't make sense in some parts. sighI hope that my next chappies will come out better. Oh and if you want I could put up some heplful hints about the game to make it a little easier. Please review and tell me what you think of it and if I should continue. Ja ne! 


	2. In A Different World

Author's Note- GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! Gomen nasai for keeping you waiting. I was really busy with school and the tons of homework and after school activities that I do so I'll make this chapter longer. Also for the pairings...... well I WAS thinking about it being a Sehiroth/Usagi buuuuuuut......I'm not quite sure, you'll have to see in the later chappies*grins evilly* 

Disclaimer- * Tsuki drags Wufei in*

Wufei- "Onna! I will not say your weak disclaimer for you!"

Tsuki-"Yes you will cuz you're the only one who was NOT on a mission today."

*Yuffie walks in*

Yuffie- "Hey Tsuki! What's up?" 

Tsuki- "Hi Yuffie, apparently you have to work with this sexist pig on the disclaimer."

Wufei- *mutters* "Great, another weak onna."

Yuffie and Tsuki- "WOMEN ARE NOT WEAK!!"

Wufei- "Yes they are. They should stay at home cooking, cleaning..." *list goes on about what they should do*

Yuffie- *vein pops on her forehead* "YOU EGOTISTICAL, CHAUVINISTIC SEXIST PIG!!! If you think that women are suppose to do that then SHINE!" *Yuffie beats Wufei up with her Conformer.*

Wufei- @_@

*Duo walks in and sees Wufei on the floor and starts to laugh insanely.*

Duo- "Ha, ha, ha! Wu-man got beaten by a girl! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

*Wufei gets up*

Wufei- "Maxwell! SHINE!!"

Wufei chases Duo around while Yuffie chases Wufei. 

Tsuki- O_o;; "Ooookaaaayy, since the rest are busy right now I'll just say the disclaimer.

I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Sailormoon. T^T Saaa, that was painful."

Pains of the Past- Chapter 2: In A Different World

"Give up Sailor Moon!" 

"N-never." Sailor Moon said, breathing hard as she tried to stand up with whatever strength she had left.

Galaxia laughed.

"Bakana shoujo, look around you. Your senshi are dead, the Starlight's are unconscious and there is no one left to protect you princess. So let's just make this easier for me and hand me over your starseed!" Galaxia said smugly.

Sailor Moon head hung down in sadness and a few tears rolled down her cheeks when she mentioned the death of her friends.

"Even though they are dead..." Sailor Moon croaked out with pain in her voice, then she snapped her head up with determination in her eyes.

"Even though they are dead I will continue to fight you until you are sealed away for good Chaos!" Sailor Moon yelled in rage and powered up for her attack. 

"Silver Moon Crystal Power KISS!!"

In a flurry of energy and feathers, the attack went sailing towards Galaxia. Galaxia smirked. Just as the attack was about to hit her, she redirected the attack towards Sailor Moon at an alarming speed. Sailor Moon barely had time to dodge it and went flying back a few feet away on the ground gasping for breath as the pain coursed through her body.

__

'Don't give up Sailor Moon!' a voice said.

Sailor Moon felt herself being slowly lifted up and onto her feet by an invisible force. There in front of her were all nine of her senshi's her love and future child. She smiled with joy and felt a tears roll down her face.

__

'We know that you can defeat Chaos. We have faith in you.' Mercury said.

"Ami-chan." Sailor Moon said with tears of happiness flowing down.

__

'Believe in yourself like you always believed in us.' Venus said.

"I will Minako-chan."

__

'Yeah! Kick some Chaos's butt all the way to where it belongs Usa-chan!' Jupiter said and pounded a fist against her palm.

Sailor Moon laughed. "You got it Mako-chan." 

__

'Odango atama! If you lose this fight then I will taunt you to no end then!' Mars said with a scowl on her face.

"Really Pyro, I didn't know you cared." Moon said sarcastically and stuck out her tongue only to start another tongue war with the fiery senshi. The rest sweatdropped at the pair and sighed. After a while they both stopped and giggled at the good memories they had together, even if they fought with each other most of the time. 

__

'Usa-mama, remember that you are the light that guides us and where ever you are, hope will always be there. And never forget us either.' Saturn said.

"Dear Hotaru-chan, I will always remember you."

__

'Koneko, show that Chaos what the Sailor senshi are really made of. And kick that kusotare--' Uranus said then got cut off by and angry Neptune.

__

'Haruka! There are little kids here!' Neptune said and ran over to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to cover up their ears.

__

'That's okay Michiru-mama, I've heard things much worse come out from Haruka-papa's mouth.' Saturn said while smiling innocently.

__

'Haruka, did you take Hotaru out gambling again!' Neptune scolded.

'_NO! It was just that one time Michi! I swear!'_ Uranus said nervously as her lover glared daggers at her. 

__

'Haruka you know better than that and bring her to those kinds of places. What do you have to say for yourself.' Neptune said, putting her hands on her hips.

__

'Ano.... aishiteru?' 

Everybody laughed at Haruka' answer while Michiru sweatdropped.

__

'Usagi-chan, you are our dearest friend and even though we are dead, we will always be with you.' Neptune said.

"Honto ni?."

Neptune nodded.

__

'Hime-' Pluto started but was cut off.

"Puuuuuu! How many times have I told you not to call me princess!" whined Sailor Moon.

__

'Many times hime.' Pluto said with a smile upon her face.

Sailor Moon groaned. It was nearly impossible to get her to call her by her name.

__

'Just remember that the future is not set in stone so now you can make your own future.' Pluto said.

"Does that mean that I'm free now?" Sailor Moon said with a slight hope in her voice.

Pluto shook her head no. Sailor Moon's face dropped a little.

__

'No, not now but someday you will be free from their grasps.'

Sailor Moon's face lit up. 

"Honto? Arigatou." Sailor Moon said, though she still wished that she could be a normal girl for once.

__

'Usako, please don't grieve for me and I know that you will. Try and find new loved ones and knowing you, you don't want to. We will meet each other again in another life Usako.' Endymion said.

"I'll try, aishiteru forever Mamo-chan." Sailor Moon said with tears in her eyes.

__

'Okaa-san you're the greatest mother that anyone can have. I'll see you in the future again someday.' said Chibi-Moon.

"Chibi-Usa, I'll miss you and that you are the best daughter that I could ever have even though you are from the future." 

__

'This shall be our last gift to you Usa-chan/ Usagi/ Koneko/ Usagi-chan/ Usako.' they all said and started to glow their respectful colors. 

__

'Goodbye. May we met again.' the senshi said and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Galaxia laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Looks like the strongest of the Sailor senshi has fallen. Pity, I was expecting a good fight till the end from you. Looks like I-" Galaxia stopped short when she saw the fallen senshi glow white. 

"N-nani?" What's happening?" Galaxia said, surprised. 

Then unknowingly to Galaxia, nine of the starrseeds too, started to glow. Ice blue, golden yellow, fiery red, shocking green, dark purple, navy blue, sea green, endless magenta, sugar pink and a earthen gold. They rose out from Galaxia's shield and shot fowards towards Sailor Moon.

"Iie! Come back! You belong to me! How is it possible that the can escape my shield!" Galaxia yelled .

Sailor Moon slowly lifted up from the ground and hovered a few feet as a nonexistent wind blew through her hair. She glowed all the senshi's respectful colors as she received each of their starseeds. Once they have all been fully merged with her, the white glow around her glowed even brighter, blinding Galaxia.

"Nani kore?" Galaxia said, while shielding herself from the light. 

The white glow dimmed a little and in place of Sailor Moon was a different one.

She wore a pure white fuku and gold sleeves much like her Prism one with a slight silver sheen on them. Her collar too, was gold and from it a long and elegant white cape that used to be angelic wings before it changed, blew behind her in the nonexistent wind. Nine different colored ribbons came down like streamers from a many pointed star with little wings coming out from both sides. The same design was also resting on her chest. On her feet she wore dainty white heels with wings on them. Her hair was no longer a golden yellow but a whitish silvery color and they were now done in hearts instead of 'meatballs'. She slowly opened her eyes only to be a bright silvery blue color as she stared at Galaxia with no expression in them. A nine-pointed star adorned her forehead and each of the points shone with different colors. With a 'swish' of her hand a long staff appeared in her hand. The staff was made of crystal and had specks of stardust in it. On top of it inside the center was a silvery golden crystal in a shape of a rose. 

During that time the Starlight's were starting to slowly to regain consciousness from a warm and comforting light and saw the new senshi before them. 

"So what? You think that you could beat me by changing your outfit. How pathetic." Galaxia growled though fear raced through veins.

"Believe in what you want, Chaos but I am the Senshi and Guardian of the Cosmos, the Light of the Universe it's Goddess and the Queen of the Stars." Cosmos said in a regal voice.

Galaxia looked at Cosmos with disbelief.

"Th-that's impossible! She's only a legend!" Galaxia said with disbelief.

"I am very much real Chaos. Now you must pay the price of stealing Sailor Galaxia'a body and killing all those senshi's for their starseeds. But because I cannot destroy darkness since Light cannot live without Dark, I shall seal you up into the void that you belong. White Cosmic Healing!" Cosmos gathered energy into her staff and released feathers and stars with white energy in them at Galaxia. It surrounded into her in a white glow and released her from Chaos's hold and trapped him forever in an empty void of darkness. 

Sailor Cosmos dropped to the ground exhausted and dehensioned. 

In a white flash Princess Kakyuu appeared before the Starlights and they all ran towards the fallen girl.

"Odango! Daijoubu?" Fighter asked, and picked up the girl into a sitting position.

"Hai." Usagi said weakly.

"Serenity-hime are you sure?" Kakyuu-hime asked.

"Hai I am and please don't call me Serenity-hime anymore, call me Usagi or Usagi-chan like the Starlight's do. I was called Serenity back then during the Silver Millennium." 

Kakyuu nodded.

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps behind them and turned around to see Galaxia walking straight towards them. Galaxia went over to Usagi and dropped down on one knee.

"I sincerely thank you for setting me free and gomen nasai for the trouble I have caused. Please forgive me." Galaxia said with deep regretfulness. 

"It wasn't your fault Galaxia; it was Chaos and his fault only. You were only another one of his victims." Usagi said.

Galaxia got up.

"I am deeply sorry that I cannot return your senshi's starseed back to them but to correct Chaos' mistakes I will return all the starseeds back to their rightful owners." Galaxia said and turned towards the Starlight's.

"We will help you on your mission." Kakyuu said. 

"Thank you. I will need all the help I can get to return them all back."

They turned towards Usagi and said their 'Goodbyes' to her. 

"Goodbye Serenity, may your future be bright." both Kakyuu and Galaxia said. In a flash of white light they were gone going across the sky like a shooting star.

"Goodbye minna. I'll miss you all." Usagi said as she looked up to see them disappear from the Earth sky. 

Usagi sighed then broke down crying and dropped down to her knees, hugging herself. 

"Why? Why did they have to die? Am I really destined to be alone in this forever? To protect the Cosmos? I just wish this pain would stop." Usagi croaked out.

Alone. That's what was right now. Without her friends.... She just wished for once that she was just a normal girl for once instead of becoming a senshi. It wasn't so hard to ask. But... then she would never had made great friends who were always there for her in a heartbeat.

Drying the last of her tears, Usagi got up from the battlefield and slowly trudged home.

Suddenly a portal opened up behind her and started to pull her in. Usagi screamed and held onto a nearby pole. But the more Usagi tried to pull away from it, the more it tried to pull her in. But because of her weakened state she felt herself slowing losing her grip on the pole and went flying towards the portal as Usagi desperately tried to find something to hold on to. Once she was sucked in it closed. But the last thing that Usagi heard before being sucked in was _'Gomen, my musume.'_

~*~*~*~

Usagi woke up from some kind of loud music.

__

'Ugh! My head it hurts. Does anybody know the license plate of that semi-truck?' Usagi thought. She looked around to find that she wasn't in her room but somebody else's. She panicked.

"Wh-where am I?" Usagi asked frightened. the last thing that she could remember was being sucked into a portal and seeing a group of strange people for a moment.

"So you're finally awake." someone in the shadows said.

"Wh-who are you?" Usagi said, backing up against the headboard of the bed. 

"Please, do not fear me. I only want to know what your intentions are." the voice said.

"My intentions?" Usagi asked confused. 

"Yes, for some reason I can sense a great power lying within you. Though it is still small, it is still very powerful." 

Usagi was shocked but didn't show it, how could the person know that she was a senshi?

"I'm sorry, demo I really don't know what you're talking about. I don't know how I actually came here except that this portal kinda swallowed me up. I don't remember what happened next." Usagi said though part of the things she said were true. 

The person in the shadows was quiet for a moment and spoke up again.

"Tell me, are you the Queen of the Stars." the person asked.

"H-how did you know." Usagi asked with shock written all over her face this time.

The person in the shadows giggled. It sounded feminine.

"Because, the Planet told me. It also said that I, ¾ we must protect you from any harm." The person said and walked forward into the light. 

The person in the shadows revealed to be a women and she had chestnut brown hair that was done up in a twist and was held together by pink bows. Her emerald green eyes and angelic face portrayed a look of innocence and naivety and she wore no makeup for she had a look of natural beauty. The clothes she wore was pink dress that was buttoned down to her knees and wore a short red jacket over it.

"My name is Aeris Gainsborough. What's yours?" Aeris asked.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. But tell me, how did you know that I was the Queen of the Stars?" Usagi asked.

Aeris giggled. 

"I told you, the Planet told me who you were." she replied.

Usagi was confused, she thought that only the senshi's were the only ones that could 'talk' to their respective Planets. 

"Demo... how could the Planet speak to you?" she asked intrigued.

"You see, I am a Cetra and I am the last of my kind after an 'incident' 2,000 years ago. My race had a certain ability to be able to 'talk' with the Planet. We could hold conversations with it and by doing so, we are able to know what the future is like." Aeris explained.

"Is the Planet really alive?" Usagi asked even though she already knew that question since she talked to it and it to her all the time.

"Yes, it is," Aeris said, "It gave life to all those who walk on her surface by the Lifestream. But... it is now being sucked up by these machines called Mako reactors and processing it into materia. So now it is on the verge of dying if my friends and I don't do something." 

"Ano... what is 'materia'?"

Aeris unstrung a the strings of a brown pouch that was hanging from her waist and fished through its contents till she brought out five different colored marbles.

"These are materia. There are many types of them and each contain a small amount of knowledge of the Lifestream. When a materia is called upon, it can enable the use the knowledge and call forth magic or something else. The green one here is a magic materia. There are many types and they can allow you to cure an ally, or cast a simple spell like fire on an enemy with which ever one you have. Blue ones are support materia and are linked to your weapons. With these you are able to linked them with any other materia, purple ones are independent materia and don't need support, yellow ones are commands like steal, throw etc. Red ones are summons and you can summon a monster to cast a spell. They cost more MP or magic points but they can be worth it when fighting a large group of enemies." Aeris explained. 

"Are...are you going to tell the others who I am?" Usagi asked, afraid that she was going to be discovered.

Aeris shook her head no. "I won't tell anybody your secret. I know that you'll tell when you're ready." 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"Where is that loud music coming from? Is there a celebration or something?" Usagi asked.

"Actually its the coronation of the new president of Shin-Ra Inc., its the company that has the Mako reactors. His father was killed by Sephiroth and now he is going to be the president." Aeris said with a frown on her face, which didn't look right for her at all.

"How old is he and what's he like?" Usagi asked

"I think that he's 21 and I guess you can say that he is like an older version of Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter books but with more yellow in his hair." Aeris said, giggling at the dreamy expression on Usagi's face. 

They both heard shouting in the background.

"Come with me, I want to introduce you to my friends." Aeris said with mirth and walked out of the cozy house with a smile on her face.

Usagi sat there on the bed contemplating for awhile before deciding to meet her friends. Shakily, she got out of the bed and followed the older women out the door but not before glancing at a oval mirror to her right. To her surprise, her once golden blond hair was now a silvery white. She stared at it for awhile before going out the door when Aeris called out to her. 

~*~*~*~

Author's note- Well here it is the second chapter! I think that this was really boring and stupid and most of all BAD! Thank you to all those that reviewed, it made my day happier. Really, you should have seen me cuz my family thought that I lost my mind. So please review it or I'll send Sephiroth and the Turks to ya! Ja ne! 

__


	3. The Return of Sephiroth

Author's Note- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! I want Final Fantasy X and Kingdom hearts sooooooooo bad! But I don't have a PS2! My Friend had two but she gave one away!!!! Grrr!! So I'll do the next best thing and listen to FFX's best selection soundtrack. I envy those who have one.....*goes to a corner and sulks* 

Disclaimer- *The Turks come in* 

Reno-*smirks* Tsuki is... a little busy right now.

*scene changes to show a beat up Tsuki all tied up and gagged as she violently struggles to get out of the restraints.*

Tsuki- "Mph mhh moooooo!! Mooloohedie hedoh!" Translation: Let me goooooo!! Yurusenai (I won't forgive you!) Reno!

Elena- "So we'll be taking over this fic from now on and-"

Reno- "Elena, you talk too much."

Rude- "....." Translation: He's right.

Elena- *blushes*- "I-I'm sorry, Sir." 

Reno- "Whatever" 

*Zell comes in*

Zell- "Hey! That's Squall's line!"

Squall- ...... Whatever." Translation: Say my line again and you'll be dying a painful death.

Rude- "........" Translation: You're gonna have to go through me first. *puts his fists up*

*the Turks and the rest of the FF8 gang (who came out of nowhere), fight each other.

~*~*~

Chapter 3- The Return of Sephiroth

Cloud's back leaned against the railing of the cargo ship and he folded his arms across his chest as his mako-blue eyes scanned across the deck, searching for the rest of the members of AVALANCHE. So far he had found Red; who was on the upper deck and trying very hard to walk on two legs; Aeris down by the cargo room, Yuffie, who was also in the same room as Aeris, uhhh, throwing up near the crates, and Tifa on the main deck on the lookout post. 

Then his eyes rested on the newly joined member across from him who was currently in a sailor suit that she found. What was her name again? Oh yeah, it was Usagi, or Bunny as Yuffie translated. It suited her. In Cloud's opinion, the young girl was like Aeris, fun-loving, naive, bubbly, but most of all innocent. But that was just something about her that seemed to make her seem more special and precious than the older woman. Probably even more than Aeris being an Ancient.

__

'Where the Hell is Barret at?' Cloud thought and he set out to look for the man when a voice from the sailor a few feet away from him stopped him.

"Hey! What's wrong kid? You got no pep!" the sailor exclaimed. "A seaman's gotta have umph!" 

Cloud stopped and turned to look at the sailor. 

"I'm tired...." Cloud replied. He really was since he was up all last night wondering if the general was alive or not. 

"I got just the perfect thing! 'Invisible Alpha'-- a super drink for seaman! Just one'll rejuvenate you! Only 250 gil!" He said and held out the drink.

"I'll take it." Cloud said after thinking for a while. 

"Thanks! This is a necessity for a sailor. This is a must item for a sailor! Ha, ha, ha!" The sailor said and handed Cloud the can. 

Cloud grabbed the item and drank its contents in one gulp and threw the empty can away. Immediately his HP/MP was restored and continued his search for Barret.

Luck was on his side when he found the burly man peering over a bay window that showed Rufus and Heiddegger that was near the captain's lodge. It seemed obvious that they were discussing over some trivial manners.

"Look, Cloud. It's Rufus and Heidegger. They're this close but we can't do a thing to 'em..."

Cloud, too, peered into the window and spied on them. He saw Rufus say something and saw that round man laugh.

"Ummmmmm.... Gmmmmmm.... How can he...... Goin' off laughin' like that? Because of him, Biggs...... Wedge...... Jessie......! Gggggggh... Ggggh......! Ggggggggghhh!!" Barret roared in anger and walked away from the window, shaking his fist in the air.

"God!! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna settle thing's here and now..." He said and pointed his gun-arm at Rufus when suddenly flashing red lights and the alarm went off.

__

'Emergency alert! Reports of a suspicious character found! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found! I repeat. Suspicious character found onboard! Those not on detail, search the ship. Report when found.'

A look of horror spread across both Barret's and Cloud's face at the news.

"Damn, did they find us? Hey, that don't seem like us. Do they mean... Tifa and the others!?" He exclaimed wide-eyes at the thought of the others getting captured and turned towards Cloud who was also wide-eyed. "Get off your spikey butt and let's go, Cloud!" 

As soon as Barret said that, the both ran towards the main deck and saw that the rest of the group was gathering there.

"Everyone all right!?/ You all right!?" Both Barret and Tifa exclaimed at the same time.

"Huh?" Aeris said, confused.

"Everyone's here...right?" Tifa asked the group. She had a funny feeling that something was going to happen today.

"Hey, wait! You don't think that the suspicious character... " Realization came on Cloud's face and he nearly spat out the next word that came from his mouth.

"Sephiroth!"

"Really!?" Tifa exclaimed.

Barret growled. "How the Hell am I suppose to know!?" 

"....Let's go find out." Cloud said calmly even though he was anything but calm.

"It's the most logical thing to do. Then, who's going to go?" Red asked their leader and he crossed his arms across his chest and bowed his head in deep thought.

"Yuffie-chan, do you know what's going on?" Usagi whispered to the seasick girl, looking extremely nervous. Ever since she set aboard the ship her senshi senses kicked in and Usagi could only pay attention to that, wondering when the evil thingy onboard will attack.

"Ugh...something about Sephiroth......Gawd! Why in the name of Leviathan did we--" when the boat gave sudden lurch against the waves and Yuffie's face became a nice pale green color. She quickly ran over to the edge and threw up whatever was left of her lunch. They both looked up when they heard Cloud's voice.

"Aeris, Tifa and I will check things out at the bottom floor. The rest of you stay here. If we don't come back then I want you to leave without us." Cloud said and shifted to 'leader mode'. 

"Nuh uh, there's no way we going without you guys. We're all on the same train here and there ain't no getting offa this train we're on." Barret said and crossed his arms across his chest with a look that said 'don't argue with me or else'.

"Fine then, but if get caught then I want the rest of you to escape and find some way to rescue us, got it?" Cloud said then softly murmured Sephiroth's name and remembered all the horrors that the great general had done in the past. The threesome moved out right after they checked their slots for materia and exchanged a few in place of the ones they already had in their weapons and armor. 

__

'Well, maybe I should check this place out a little.' Usagi thought. She checked the whole dock until she came to the captains quarters. Curiosity got the best of her when she heard punching noises. Looking through the window, Usagi saw a fat man in an ugly green suit lose his temper about something and he started to abuse a couple of sailors that were in there. They looked like they were scared to shit as the man went on his rampage. Usagi gulped.

__

'I think that I should get out of here before I'm discovered.' Usagi thought. As soon as she turned around Usagi face meet someone's chest. 

"Itai..." Usagi said and she rubbed her nose when she backed up from the person.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working somewhere?" the person said in annoyance. 

Usagi looked up and saw a strawberry blonde hair man with intense blue eyes that hardened when he saw Usagi. He wore a black turtle neck sweater and loose black pants and boots. Over his whole attire he wore a white trench coat. 

__

'Must be Rufus. Aeris is right, he does look a little like an older version of Draco from the movies. Well, maybe he's a little bit more cuter...' she said in her mind and shook her head of her thoughts as he tried to come up with an excuse for the man who seemed to be waiting patiently on the outside. 

"I uhh, it's my first day working here and my friend that works here was going to show me where my post is but I lost him when alarms sounded about some suspicious character. Something about Sephiroth. So I decided to look around for a bit until he comes back." Usagi said, praying that he would believe her.

Rufus narrowed his eyes at her even more. He knew that she was lying a little and could sense the fear radiating off of her as he looked at her with his cold gaze. He looked at her up and down and couldn't help but notice her figure, she looked beautiful, more so then the slutty girls from Midgar when they try to catch his attention. But what really caught him the most were her silver hair and those bright blue eyes. He frowned at her hair since it reminded him of a certain someone but those eyes. They seemed to be windows to her very soul. And he could see that she was one of innocence but at the same time of ones who saw too much. 

"Fine then but make sure you get to your post once your 'friend' is back." Rufus said, emphasizing on the word friend and he hastily walked past her and into the captains quarter. 

Usagi breathe a sigh of relief and hurried to the others. After ten more minutes of doing nothing, Cloud, Aeris and Tifa came back with a void look on their faces. 

"So Spike, what happened?" Barret asked.

Cloud looked up at the gruff man and in a monotone voice replied. "Sephiroth's alive."

~*~*~

Tsuki- Okay peeps, It time for fun facts of the day! I know that many of you may know most of this stuff already but I just feel like putting it up and if you didn't know some of the facts then feel free to check out yourself. Also, I don't have a walkthrough and I never used one either, I found them out on my own actually. (This is what happens when you have LOTS of free time and drink tons of caffeinated drinks.) ^_^;; 

In Kalm, if you look in every door and cupboard you'll find some Ethers, and a Guard source. My friend says that you can get a Megalixer somewhere but I haven't found it. Maybe it's that one item that I can't seem to get that in the top floor of the inn... Does anyone know how to get that? 

In Upper Junon, you know the alleyway where the soldiers are training in the second disc? Well right by them is an alarm. If you press that then the screen will flash red and the alarm will go off. Not only that but you will get into random battles with some powerful monsters. So then you'll have a whooping of EXP and Gil for the first disc. But it will be pretty hard to beat them in this point of the game. 

Do you remember that lazy fat-a$$ soldier that does nothing but sit around all day in Upper Junon? Go into the next room and 'talk', yes talk, to the silver garbage bin. It will say the same thing as the soldier. Which is something I find to be very weird. o_O

That's all for now! I'll have more by the next chapter. If there is anything like rumors that you want confirmed or anything that you don't understand then just e-mail me at AngelBlue371@aol.com or tell me in your review and I'll be more then happy to answer you! Ja ne!

~*Tsuki no Tenshi


	4. Land of the Sun

*Tsuki comes in while hugging her Sephiroth, Vincent, Rufus, Reno, and Cloud plushies*

Tsuki You just gotta love the FF7 villains and good guys. They're just so hard to resist! Also I have officially decided the pairings. I'm not going to tell you who, (being the evil author I am =}) but DO expect some love triangles with three... maybe around four or more people, along with the original one.^_^ I may disappoint some of you people about the pairing when I reveal who is with who.

Disclaimer: *Tsuki finally breaks out of her binds and runs towards the fighting group while grabbing Sephiroth's Masamune along the way*

Tsuki- Reno! Turks! Prepare to die!

Reno- Time to go guys!

*the Turks retreat and Tsuki stares blankly at their spot*

Tsuki- Is it just me or do they have a habit of running away when they are losing? Ah, oh well as long as you guys are here can you please do the disclaimer for me? *gives them puppy dog eyes*

Squall- ..........whatever. _translation_: She doesn't own Final Fantasy 7 or Sailor Moon

Selphie- Or us by the way! ^_^

Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Seifer and all of the rest nods*

*Sephiroth comes in and glares at Tsuki*

Sephiroth- I would like it if you can give me back MY Masamune.

Tsuki- And let you go on a killing spree? NO WAY!! Especially with all these cool materia in here. How do you work one anyway? *shakes sword as she tries to figure out how to work the spell*

Sephiroth- ¬_¬; *looks at Tsuki with an annoyed face*

~*~*~

The cargo ship came to a stop as it docked to Costa del Sol. The group could feel the burning of the sun as they came to the city so they shed their disguises before they got off the boat, not caring if anyone saw them. It felt like they were in an oven and the heat was just too imbearable to stand!

Usagi immediately ran off the boat and threw her sailor suit into the waters. 

"It so hot here! I've never known a place with this heat before in my life." Usagi complained and then muttered under her breath. "Well there was the Sun kingdom but at least they made it cooler there for people when they came!" 

"Damn! Sure is hot here! But I feel better now that I now that I can get rid of this sailor suit." Barret said with disgust as he held the white and blue uniform in his hand. "Yo listen up!! Y'all be sure to mingle like regular folks here!" 

"Demo Barret! You look like a really kawaii in that! Almost like... like a big teddy bear in a marshmallow suit!" Usagi exclaimed while smiling at the gruff man. 

"I thought so too! You look cute in it!" Aeris said. Tifa nodded in agreement. 

Barret glared at the three. 

"What'ya mean 'cute' and a teddy bear in a marshmallow suit?"

The three females all sweatdropped at Barret's answer.

"Right...well uh... Barret, why don't you just use that sailor suit for pajama? Right, Cloud?" Tifa said and she turned to Cloud, with an expecting look as she waited for him to answer her.

Cloud frowned at the girls talk. 

"Remember, this isn't a vacation. We're here after Sephiroth. I'm going on ahead." Cloud said and started to walk away from the group when Barret stopped him.

"Hmmmph, Cloud. You're the one who's always hangin' around wastin' time. I'm going to skip this resort." Barret said.

Red came crawling to the group huffing and puffing while looking like a man- er animal or whatever he is who needed water. 

"...puff...puff...Would you kindly he hurry? The heat here is drying my nose." 

"Yeah, mine too!!" Yuffie exclaimed when she joined the group after jumping from top deck of the boat. 

Cloud looked at the poor Red with some pity in his eyes. Yuffie huffed in anger when Cloud didn't look at her that way. Usagi laughed at The shinobi's expression. Yuffie in turn mock-glared at Usagi and stuck her turn out.

"All right. We'll take a break and then head off. Don't wander too far off." Cloud said.

Barret crossed his arms across his chest. "I'll wander where I damn well want!" He exclaimed and walked away with his newly acquired p.j.'s in hand while mumbling, "Who made him the leader?" 

"It looks like my mane got messed up. I'm going to rest somewhere cool." he huffed out and crawled away from the group.

"Don't bother looking for me!" Yuffie said in an uncaring voice and ran off.

"I'll be at the beach to cool off! It's waaaaay too hot out here." Usagi said to the remaining group and ran off to find a inn to change. 

"Have fun!" Aeris yelled to her disappearing form and turned to Cloud. 

"Maybe I should get a tan for a change? Which do you like, Cloud?"

Cloud bowed his head and put a hand under his chin as if thinking. 

"I like fair complexions." 

"Got it. I'll remember that." she said and winked at Cloud before walked off. 

~*~*~

__

Meanwhile...

"Man what a long boat ride that was." A sailor exclaimed before he set preparations for Rufus when he walked out, hoping to please the new president. Rufus looked at the group of three sailors that were lined up in front of him and took in everything with calculating eyes while Heidegger frowned at them.

"Hmmm... good work everyone......" Rufus said. The sailors breathe a sigh of relief before they went back to work.

"Gya, ha, ha..., ha! Hurry up with that!" Heidegger barked.

"Yes sir!!" The sailors stammered out and started to work faster.

Rufus turned to Heidegger with cold eyes.

"I heard Sephiroth was onboard." he said and he thought of that girl.

The bearded man looked down in shame. "......Yes."

"And it seems Cloud and the others were onboard too."

"......Yes." Heidegger replied meekly.

Rufus flipped his hair back and glared at the other man.

"They all slipped through...... You messed up big time Heidegger." 

"I'm ashamed of myself." The man shifted around, fearing what Rufus will do. Fire him? Maybe even something worse... he was known to bring fear into peoples hearts unlike his father who only cared for money.

Rufus frowned. "Is that all you do...? Give one word answers and apologize for everything?"

The older man was just about to reply when a sailor interrupted.

"Ready for departure, sir!!" Rufus nodded to him dismissing the sailor and turned to Heidegger. The sailor saluted to Rufus before he went back to work.

"Do something...... I'll be expecting results." And he turned and walked over to the helipad where the helicopter was waiting for him so that it could take the President back to Midgar. Once Rufus was high in the air he looked down the window and saw the same girl he saw on the ship was coming out from the inn. 

That girl... why couldn't he get her out of his head? It was totally out of character with him to...to what? But there was something about that girl. Rufus shook the image of the girl out of his head. He was the president of Midgar now. He should be thinking of that first.

After the helicopter left, Heidegger rage grew and went on a rampage, and threw the sailors and anybody else in his way into the waters.

__

At the inn...

Usagi looked at the two bathing suits that were laid out in her bed. 

"Hmm... which one should I choose? One-piece or two piece?" she said and looked at the one piece. It was a strapless, baby blue color, and on the chest part was a medium red rose. Then she looked at the two piece. The two piece was a pale yellow color that almost looked like a strapless bra save for the drawstring that tied around her neck. A small, almost medium silver crescent moon design was on the middle of the top where it twisted. The same design was near the top of her bottom part of the bikini. 

"I guess that I'll choose the two piece." Usagi picked the bikini up and went over to the bathroom. She was about to knock on the door to see if there was anybody in there when a voice inside stopped her.

"Uh uh! Hmmmm!? Marlene! You okay?...... Dad'll wear this when I go to see you." Barret said in a soft tone.

Usagi sweatdropped. _'He must be talking about the sailor suit. Maybe it was a bad idea about telling him that he looked cute in it. It must've gotten to his head... eh, heh, heh, heh.... I'll just go change in my room._'

With that Usagi went to her room and changed. A minute later she stepped out of the inn and up above the sound of a helicopter was heard before it disappeared. As soon as Usagi came out of the building, she caught the attention of almost every man on the beach. They would either whistle at her or take in her form with greedy eyes. Usagi rolled her eyes and stepped down the stairs.

"*whistles* Hey babe! Why don't you come here and have some fun with us?" 

Usagi looked to her left and saw a bunch of surfer dudes all staring at her *ahem!*.

Especially the one in the middle with beach blonde hair. Probably from all the surfing he does. (Tsuki- no I don't hate surfing or surfers. Surfing is kinda fun actually.) 

Usagi glared at them. 

"Like I would go with you? You're just a bunch of lowlifes with nothing else to do but surf and stare at girls who will just laughed at your pathetic attempts at pick-up lines." Usagi said and walked away from them and to the beach, leaving the men growling at her in anger.

"Hey, Mike! Are you just going to let her get away with that?" His 'buddy' whispered to him.

"A fine prize like her? No way!? C'mon, let's show her who what were made of." Mike smirked and he and his other four friends walked over to her. Once he was near Usagi he immediately grabbed her wrist tightly and twisted it around so that she would face him.

"Itai!! Let go you bakayarou! Kusotare! ECCHI!!!" Usagi cried out and with her free hand she tried to slap him in the face but Mike caught it before it could strike him.

"Heh, I don't think so. I think that me and my buds here might want to have a little fun with you before we let you go." Mike said and he and his buddies smirked.

Usagi's eyes widened. _'Oh Kami-sama! Onegai, don't let it be that!'_

"Let her go now." a familiar voice said through clenched teeth. Usagi looked behind Mike to see none other than Cloud with his with a cold look in his eyes that said 'Mess with me and you die. A paaaaaaaiiiinnnnful merciless death'.

Mike sneered at Cloud. 

"So what are you going to do about it, huh?" 

Cloud smirked. "This." 

Then the blonde swordsman drew out his Hardedge sword and with a battle cry he charged at the men.

The guys panicked. Not to say that they nearly wet their pants.

"Oh shit he's gonna kill us!" one said.

"Let's get the fuck out of here man!" another guy said and they all started running away from Cloud. (Tsuki- Go Cloud!! ^-^)

"I'll be back for you, you little bitch!" Mike yelled at Usagi. Usagi huffed in anger.

"Oh yeah, well say that again and I'll be glad to kill you myself you egotistical, no-good, dirty, lying, son-of-a-bitch, BASTARD!" Usagi yelled out to them and turned to Cloud and smiled.

"Arigatou, Cloud! For a moment there I thought that I was *shudders*... you know." 

"Your welcome. And I take it 'ar-i-ga-tou'... means thank-you right?" Clou said with uncertainty. 

Usagi nodded.

"Guys like that don't deserve to live if they treat a lady or any other girl like that." Cloud said. "By the way, have you seen Tifa and the rest?" 

"Barret's at the inn, I don't know about the others. Maybe they're at the beach. I was going there myself before those 'hentai's' grabbed me." 

"Sure it'll be better that way, just in case the guys come back." Cloud said. They walked over to the beach and at the bottom of the stairs they saw Tifa and Aeris both staring at someone with disbelief.

They both turned around when they felt Cloud tapped on their shoulders. 

"Oh! Cloud!!" Aeris exclaimed in surprise.

"Look! Look at that!" Tifa said pointing to a bunch of girls on the other side of the beach surrounding a familiar person. Cloud frowned.

"Hm...? Who, Hojo...? Is that man over there, Hojo?" Cloud said surprised. 

"Who's Hojo?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Nobody, Usagi." Cloud said and he glared at the man in the white lab coat.

Usagi shrugged. "Okay, I'm going in the waters." 

Usagi ran to the saltine waters and with a big jump she splashed right into it. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a swimmer said. 

"Sorry!" Usagi said and moved to deeper waters and floated on her back, just enjoying the cool feeling. 

After a while Usagi looked stopped floating when she heard yelling and looked at Aeris, Tifa, and Cloud in front of a man, their weapons drawn. But the older man seemed to be laughing at them? Usagi was confused so she swam over to them. Once she was near them She saw that the old man was giving her very bad vibes. 'I don't like this guy.' she thought.

"Hey minna!" Usagi said to them. 

They looked back to see Usagi walking up to them. 

"Usagi stay where you are." Cloud said and he glared the scientist before him. Usagi reluctantly did as he said.

Hojo looked over Cloud's shoulder and looked at Usagi with interest in his eyes. ( Tsuki- Not in that kind of way!)

__

'Hmmm, she has silver hair... I wonder...?'

Cloud followed Hojo's eyes and saw that he was looking at Usagi. Cloud growled.

"Hojo."

Tifa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop, Cloud! I know how you feel but you mustn't." Tifa said.

Cloud calmed down and out his sword away but was still not pleased that he couldn't kill the old coot none-the-less. 

Hojo mock-laughed and turned to Aeris when he noticed her. 

"......Say aren't you the 'Ancient'?" Hojo said as he recalled his memory.

Aeris huffed in anger. 

"I'm Aeris. The least you can do is remember my name. I want you to tell me something, Professor Hojo......I know I'm an Ancient. My mother told me." Aeris said sadly at the mentioning of her biological mother.

"Your mother? Oh, you mean Ifalna? How is she?" Hojo asked.

Aeris looked at the scientist in surprise. 

"You didn't know? She died." 

Hojo looked away. "......I see." 

"Professor Hojo...... Is Jenova an Ancient? Is Sephiroth an Ancient? Do we all have the same blood?" Aeris asked the scientist almost pleadingly.

Hojo sat back down in his chair and started mumbling about some things. 

"He's mumbling slowly.... That must mean he's hiding something!" Tifa said suspiciously and yelled at him when he wasn't answering. Hojo just stayed silent.

Cloud shook his head. "......It's no use. It's no go. C'mon, let's get out of here guys. I don't want to stay with this madman here." 

They walked away after the information they got from the same women they talked to before. Looks like they will have to go West to North Corel. 

Usagi walked with them with a thoughtful look on her face. 

__

'Ancients? Sephiroth? Jenova? This is just all too confusing. Why do I have a feeling that this journey with them is just more than trying to destroy an evil company?' Usagi thought and headed back to the inn where the rest were waiting. 

~*~*~

It's time for fun facts of the day: Only problem is there isn't really interesting here except for the Villa. Gods that cost a lot of Gil! But I do have some news. Very exciting ones!

*takes deep breath* 

WAI! WAI! WAI! WAI! WAI! WAI! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!!!!! Square **may** make a sequel to FF7!!! I forgot what it is suppose to be about but i do know the website! 

It's http://www.ffnet.net . Check that website out to see for yourself!


	5. Save Him

****

Big Thanks To:

Mary Bachiu

Luna2

Terashi Goken

wasabii- No need to worry! I could never, ever forget this fic cuz it's my ultimate fave and I love writing this! I know how hard writing the love triangles could be but I love a good challenge! 

Celes- you don't want to know. Hojo always gave me the creeps somehow. *shudders*

(insert name here)

Angel-Goddess

sapphireskies

dream wind- Tee hee! I could imagiine that too! It would be soo funny!

Momoko

Squirrel

*****

Jewel

SquirrelnoShi

Mako-chan- Thanks! ^-^

ash

koneko

Disclaimer- Tsuki- Ohayo gonzaimasu minna-san! But I don't think it will be morning by the time this gets updated. Gomen for the long update too. I was busy doing some projects for school. Teachers are evil. 

Usagi- -_-;; They toture us to no end. Like Haruna-sensei.

Haruna-sensei- *growls* Usagi.

Usagi- Erm, hi Haruna-sensei. *laughs nervously* ^-^;;

Haruna-sensei- DETENTION!!!

Usagi- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *sulks down miserably then perks up* Oh yeah! Tsuki doesn't own me or Final Fantasy VII. 

~*~*~

Chapter - Save Him

Once the three were back in the inn they all went respected room to retire for the night. All the girls were in one room and the boys in another. Aeris and Tifa sat around a round table and Usagi went over to her bed, took out her pajamas and went into the bathroom the take a shower. After thirty minutes she came back and sat on her bed while drying her hair with a towel. One question was bothering her and it seems that the other two in the room would have the answer to it.

"Tifa, Aeris, who was that man?" Usagi asked the two older women 

Aeris and Tifa looked at each other then looked at Usagi with serious faces. 

"That man we saw at the beach today is Professor Hojo. He is a scientist working for the Shin-Ra. There are things about him that I would rather not talk about Usagi except that he is a cruel man and thinks of nothing but his...'experiments'." Aeris said with a bitter look on her face that did not look right on her at all.

Usagi decided not to press matters any further when she saw the look on the Cetra's face. Whoever he was, he certainly did seem cruel and slightly insane, (which is Usagi's first impression of the scientist when she saw a glimpse of him) and that he must've done something to Aeris. (Tsuki- *shakes head* That doesn't even come close to Hojo. Try raving lunatic of a madman and a mentally insane person who is bent on destroying the world cuz of his obsession with JENOVA and his disgusting and gruesome experiments.)

Tifa clasped her hands in front of her and propped them on the table and smiled at Usagi.

"So did you have fun today?" Tifa asked.

"Well, unless almost being harassed by some surfer guys to a point of almost being raped sound fun." 

Tifa and Aeris gasped. 

"Oh you poor thing! They didn't... did they?" Tifa said with worry as her maternal mode took over and went over to Usagi to comfort her.

Usagi shook her head no. 

"Cloud came just in time and saved me from them before anything drastic could be done. But other then I did have fun for awhile."

Tifa smiled with relief.

"I'm glad that Cloud came. So many men these days just don't have manners or a sense of honor anymore." Tifa said. 

Usagi nodded. Then the door to their room opened and was quickly slammed shut. All three occupants of the room looked up to see Yuffie grumbling with a angry look on her face and she made her way to her bed and lay down on it.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" Aeris asked with concern on her face.

"That stupid guy I was working for today didn't pay me any Gil for my work today." she huffed indignantly and then broke into a wide smile. "So I just went ahead and took some materia." 

"Yuffie! Shame on you, you know better than to steal!" Aeris scolded. 

"Hey it's not my fault he didn't pay me for my services. Besides he's a cheap guy anyway cuz I have never seen such crappy materia in my whole entire life before and he has a whole lot of them!" Yuffie defended herself.

Tifa sighed and shook her head.

"Well anyway we better go to bed. It's almost 9 and we have to wake up early tomorrow so that we could search for Sephiroth." Tifa nearly spat out the Sephiroth but refrained herself from doing so. She and Aeris got up from their chairs and went over to their beds and changed into their nightgowns, as did Yuffie. Then they all pulled the covers over them as they lay down on their beds. 

"Good night guys." 

"G'night."

"Good night."

"Nighty- night." 

"..........You know I wonder how Cloud and Red will do with Barret with them?" Aeris asked no one in particular and closed her eyes. 

"They would probably be awake all night without a wink of sleep the next morning." Tifa said and giggled a little as did Aeris and went to sleep. Usagi and Yuffie looked at them in confusion. The two teens looked at each other and shrugged as they went to sleep right away like the two older women did. Well, Yuffie did. Usagi just closed her eyes and she listened to the soothing sounds of the waves the ocean made before falling into a deep slumber.

__

Child of the Moon.

Usagi snapped open her eyes when she heard a voice all around her no... in her head. She looked all around her to see that she was being surrounded by swirling green glow.

__

Child of the Moon.

Who are you?

__

I have many names but I am who I am.

What do you mean? It still doesn't answer my question.

__

I am the Planet, otherwise known as Gaia, Child of the Moon.

What do you want from me Gaia?

__

Help him.

Help who Gaia?

__

He is lost, confused about his past for it was taken away from him. 

I don't know what you mean? Who is this person?

__

Save his broken soul child. Now wake up.

But you still didn't answer my question!

__

Wake up!

Wait!

__

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Usagi **wake up**!!!!

"Wake up Usagi!!!" a familiar voice said with annoyance.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes to see Yuffie glaring at Usagi and her face inches away from Usagi's. 

Usagi screamed and jumped up on her bed. 

"'Bout time you woke up." Yuffie said.

"What was that for!?!?" Usagi yelled at the grinning shinobi.

"Nothing. Just that Cloud said that it was time to move out." Yuffie said and gave out a miniscule blush before it went away. Unfortunately Usagi caught it and she grinned widely. 

"Ne Yuffie-chan, I bet that you like Cloud dontcha?" Usagi said slyly. 

"WHAT!? I do not!!" Yuffie protested.

"I bet you do." 

"Do not!" 

"Do too!"

"Do not!" 

"Do too!" 

"Do not!" 

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do too times infinity!" 

"Do not times infinity plus one!" Usagi stopped when she realized what she had just said and Yuffie giggled hysterically. 

"Ah hah! See I don't like Cloud!!" Yuffie cried out and Usagi pouted.

"Not fair! You tricked me into saying it!" 

"Hai, demo they always say that life's not fair." 

Usagi blew a raspberry at Yuffie. 

"Oh yeah well... well, you're a brat!" 

Yuffie stopped smiling and glared at Usagi.

"Am not! Then you're an odango atama!" Yuffie blew a raspberry at Usagi whom in turn glared.

"Am not!" And Usagi blew a raspberry at Yuffie and the infamous tongue war, which Usagi knew all too well from having many fights with Rei, ensued. It went on for ten minutes only to be stopped when Tifa came to the room and cleared her throat to catch their attention. 

"We'll be leaving soon. All the others are waiting downstairs." Tifa said.

"But what about breakfast!" Usagi exclaimed.

"We already ate ours. And not to mention that the food was really good! Especially the pancakes. They were _sooo_ nice and warm and fluffy and buttery and..." 

All the while Usagi was drooling as Yuffie ranted about the food she ate. Not to mention that her stomach rumbled a few times.

"Yuffie, that's enough. Usagi we _all _(Tifa glared at Yuffie, who pouted that she couldn't torture Usagi) didn't have any breakfast either. We need to hurry on but don't worry, we have food in our supplies and we'll eat it along the way. Better hurry and get dressed. I'll see you in a few." Tifa said and left. 

"Yeah same here. But only if we didn't decide to leave you here and go by ourselves to North Corel... odango atama." Yuffie smiled at the mad look on Usagi's face and ran away before Usagi could retort. 

Getting over her anger Usagi quickly took a shower and put on her clothes. She out on a pair of black shorts, and a sleeveless turtleneck shirt that Yuffie lent her since they wore the same sizes, except it was red. Usagi quickly dried her hair using the Ginzuishou and brushed it before she put it in her trademark hairstyle. Satisfied, Usagi ran out of her room but not before she put on an extra pair of fighting gloves that Tifa lent her. Thanks to Haruka and Makoto, she knew martial arts since they insisted that she learn it so that she could defend herself when they weren't there. 

Usagi ran out of the inn and to the entrance of the city where all the others were waiting. She saw Barret polishing his gun-arm with a grim look on his face; Aeris had her eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of the ocean; Yuffie tapping her foot impatiently on the ground with a bored look on her face; Tifa was adjusting her figthing gloves; Red was lying down on the ground with his eyes closed; and Cloud had his hand under his chin with a tired yet thoughtful look on his face. he was obviously thinking about something. 

Cloud looked up when he heard Usagi approach. 

"Now that we're all here, Red, Aeris and Usagi, I want you to come with me. The rest of you, we'll meet later at North Corel. Oh and Usagi I have a PHS for since you don't have one." Cloud said and he handed Usagi a little black machine that looked like a cell phone. Usagi looked in its contents and saw that all of her new friends phone numbers were already stored in it. After that she put it in her sub-space pocket for later use.

"Let's move out." Cloud said and his group went their way while Barret's another. 

~*~*~

The road long and harsh along with the few monsters that crossed their paths but they were easily defeated since they didn't put up much of a fight. But it did get annoying when the Grangalan kept popping out the mini versions of themselves like one of those Russian toys. Whatever they were called currently escaped Usagi's mind.

But right now she was thinking of the dream she just had. Well, more or less of a dream. The Planet, or Gaia as it preferred to be called, told her to help 'him'. Usagi would gladly do so. The only problem was just who exactly this guy was. I mean there are a lot of guys with painful pasts, and their souls were forever scarred with whatever treacherous things had happened to them. 

As Usagi contemplated about the mystery guy, she didn't notice a Beech Plug place a sneak attack on her. Caught by surprise Usagi didn't even have time to block the monster attack as it came upon her and its sharp razor sharp teeth sunk deep into Usagi's left arm. Usagi cried out in pain.

"Usagi!" Cloud, Aeris, and Red yelled and they readied their weapons. Cloud tried to move onto it but in an instant the monster wrapped its slimy tentacles around Usagi and hid behind her for protection. Cloud stopped his attack. This monster was smart. Perhaps too smart and it was unlike all the others that they have encountered. Cloud and Red tried to get closer to it but every time they tried to move to a different spot so that they could attack, it would just place itself in a certain position so that neither Cloud nor Red could attack it without hurting Usagi. 

Usagi screamed in pain as its tentacles wrapped more tightly around her giving her hard time to breathe and its teeth sunk even deeper into Usagi's skin, almost tearing off her arm. 

Aeris looked closer at the monster that was currently holding Usagi as hostage. It eyes were glowing an eerie red color instead of yellow. Someone was controlling the Beech Plug! But who? The power that radiated from it didn't feel like the power of JENOVA.... Aeris brought her hands forth and put then together as if in a prayer and she closed her eyes and bowed her head down. Ribbons of energy gathered around Aeris hands and she snapped her head back up and her eyes snapped open showing a determined glow in them. Then put her hands apart and slowly brought her hands in the air, the tendrils of energy glowing around her hands. 

"Seal Evil!" Aeris yelled and when she brought them back down the energy of her Limit Break flew from her hands and wrapped itself around the Beech Plug, thus freezing it in place. Quickly, Usagi got out of its hold and made her way to Aeris while Cloud and Red fought the still monster. 

Once it was gone Cloud and Red made their way to Usagi and Aeris, who was trying to tend to the younger girls wounds. 

"Are you all right Usagi? " Red asked. 

"I think... it dislocated my arm." Usagi said when she looked at her oddly bent arm and she winced when she tried moving it.

"Here, I'll have to put it back into place before we can heal it properly." Cloud kneeled down in front of Usagi and looked at the large wound that was bleeding profusely and he looked up at Aeris. "Do you have a Restore materia?" 

Aeris nodded.

"Good, this may hurt a lot so brace yourself okay?" Usagi nodded and Cloud gently put his hands around Usagi arm while avoiding her wound and carefully, but quickly, snapped it back into place. Usagi tried to bite down her scream but she was unable to hold it back at the tearing sensation of relocating her arm. 

Aeris started to glow a bright yellow and green color as she concentrated on the power of the materia. "Cure 2" she whispered and gathered the energy into her hand and let the soft blue glow wrap itself around Usagi's wound. The wound closed partially but enough so that the blood wasn't flowing like a waterfall but more like a river. 

"Now that that's done... I'm going to have to stop the bleeding." Cloud looked through his bag and pulled out one of his old shirts. Then with surprising strength he ripped the shirt into a long piece as if it were paper and wrapped it tightly around Usagi's arm and put it in a sling. Usagi bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out in pain again.

"Thank you." Usagi breathe, still in a little pain from the wounds.

Red looked at the sun that was setting in the sky. 

"I think that we should rest here for tonight. It will be best if we do." Red suggested. 

Cloud and Aeris nodded and they all except Usagi began to put up two tents. It took a good forty minutes to put those dang things up and the sun was gone by the time they were up. Once they were finished the males went into one tent and the females in another.

Aeris went in the tent and sat down with her legs brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she stared out into space, listening to the cries the Planet gave off. It pained her every time the Planet's gave out its hurtful screams when the Mako reactors were draining the life from it. Now it doubled when the newly awakened JENOVA started to feed from it. Aeris hated being weak. She wished that she could just do something about it but there was nothing she could do... for now at least. 

__

'Mother, what am I to do? It hurts so much to hear it in pain.' A sad look entered her eyes as she called out to her dead mother that was in the Lifestream for advice like she always did.

Outside, Usagi was also doing the same thing, only she was looking at the full moon as she hoped for her mother's guidance.

__

'Okaa-san, I really I knew what to do. I feel some kind of strange power here and I don' t know what it is. But I also have to help some strange guy that I don't even know! I wish I knew what was happening...' 

Usagi heard the sound of the tent's flap opening and she turned around to see Aeris poking her head through the small opening. 

"Are you going to come inside soon? It'll be dangerous to sleep out here when there are monsters roaming about." Aeris said.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see the stars." Usagi said and she got up from her sitting position and went inside the tent. Usagi got into her sleeping bag and put her right arm under her head and the left across her chest. 

"Ne, Aeris, I noticed that the others are a little wary of me sometimes. Do you know why?" 

Aeris stayed silent for a long time as if contemplating her answer before she finally spoke up.

"When we first met you, you came out from some kind of portal, unconscious. Cloud caught you and the others thought it strange that someone came out of that thing. But as I was sensing you, I felt that you had the familiar powers that Cetras have of the Planet. Of course that's what I thought you were at first until the Planet spoke to me about you being Cosmos. But the deeper I looked I saw that you had the power of many other planets. I told them this because I wasn't so sure at first and the others decided to guard you for a time being since they weren't really sure if you were an enemy or not. If you were then we would've had to kill you. So to get them out of their suspicions I told them that you were a Cetra when we were at Junon, which is partly true since you can talk to the planet as well, am I right?" 

Usagi nodded, a bit speechless after what Aeris had done.

"Yeah but just a little bit since I haven't fully emerged as Cosmos.... Thanks, I really don't think that they would've hesitated to kill me either." Usagi said gratefully.

"No problem, I would be glad to help you anytime because you're my friend and a little sister to me. Well, good night Usagi and sweet dreams." Aeris said smiling and tucked under her blankets.

"Good night." Usagi said and closed her eyes. 

~*~*~

Usagi 'woke up' once again. 

"No! Not another dream!" She whined. 

"I'm afraid so my child." A familiar voice said. 

Usagi turned around to be greeted by the site of her mother and the White Moon palace shining behind her in its majestic glow.

"Okaa- san!" Usagi cried out happily and ran forward, while turning to her princess self, to hug her mother who also enveloped her in one as well.

"Oh my dear sweet Serenity. How I wish that you did not have to go through this pain." the long dead Queen of the Moon said with tears flowing down her porcelain face. 

"Mother..." Usagi whispered when pulled away from the hug with a sad look on her face. 

"I will gladly take the pain away from you but it seems that Destiny and Fate has others plans." Queen Serenity said with an extreme amount of sadness and grief.

Usagi looked at her mother with a confused look on her face. The queen looked down with shame. 

"What do you mean mother?" 

"You were brought here to fight an ancient evil that will soon take over the world then the whole universe if not stopped. That is the reason why you are with this group that you are traveling with."

Usagi looked at her mother with an incredulous look on her face.

'Again? I was brought here to fight evil from taking over the world and the universe again? But... if I must......' 

"I will do it." Usagi said with a determined voice.

The queen looked at her daughter with an astonished look.

"I don't want the innocent lives to suffer anymore than they already have so I will fight the evil mother."

Queen Serenity stopped her tears and looked at her daughter with a proud and sad look on her face. 

"You have grown so much Serenity and I wasn't there to see it." she said.

Usagi hugged her mother again. 

"But you have mother. You have always protected and watched over me whenever I look at the moon. I have always felt safe in its presence, your presence." 

"Thank you my dear Serenity." the queen said and rubbed her daughter's head like a mother would when comforting a child. "But I must also give you this task." 

Usagi looked up at her mother. 

"What is it mother?" 

"Help him." Was all that the queen said.

"Gaia has asked me that also." Usagi said.

"Yes I know that. Please my daughter save him. Save his world, his soul."

"But who is he! I do not know who he is?" 

"You will know when the time comes my daughter." Them with that the queen started to vanish from Usagi's sight.

"Wait! Mother! Please tell me who he is!" Usagi cried out before she too started to disappear from the dream world and back to reality.

~*~*~

Tsuki- Mwahahaha! I bet that you are wondering who the guy is, ne? But the time for that is not now. 

Fun fact of the day:

Ever wonder why Cloud's hair looks like the back of a chocobo or reminds you of the super saiyans type of hairstyle? Well that's because the creator of DBZ sort of helped out with the character designing of Cloud. That's why his spiky hair reminds you of Gohan or Goku or whoever.

That's all I have for today. Well ja ne and review!!!!


	6. Unexpected

Author's Note- FINALLY!! I am able to go on FF.net once again!!! *starts cackling* Stupid computer just had to crash while I was writing, stupid AOL for not letting me on the site and a million other things. *sighs* -_- I swear I think that I'm jinxed or cursed or something like that. Anyways I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I couldn't get this out any sooner. I better stop my rambling. Now on with the ficcy!! ^-^

Pains of the Past

By Tsuki no Tenshi

Chapter six- Unexpected

Warm pastel colors painted the night sky in red, orange, and yellow as the morning sun came up. The cool air of the Corel Mountains circulated throughout the whole morning making it even more pleasant. The birds chirped their cheerful morning song of a new day; the beasts and monsters awoke to hunt for food and the creatures of the sea rose up from the watery depths to greet the sun. It seemed like a normal day to many, but alas, it was not. 

A man in all black stood on top of the mountain, his long silver hair flowed gently in the wind like smoke. His pristine face held the look of royalty and would've looked like a fallen angel too if it weren't for the cold bitterness in his eyes. The glowing mako-green eyes glared down at the little camp from its place high up in the mountains and he smirked when he laid his eyes on the tent to his left.

"What shall we do with him mother?" 

__

Let the foolish puppet follow you. It will only be a matter of time before he brings me what I need to be strong again. Then you, my son, will become a God and take over this planet! Jenova let out a shrill laugh through the silver-haired man's mind and he smirked before it turned into a frown. 

"Yes mother. But... what about the girl?"

__

Ah yes, the girl. Jenova spat out. _Her time will come but for now let the puppet enjoy the time he has with her so he can suffer when you **kill **her. _

The frown on his face, if possible, grew a little deeper.

"Is it really necessary? She is one of us, is she not?" 

M_y son, she may be one of us but she has betrayed us for those..._ humans._ The ones that have taken over what should rightfully belong to us and she is helping them, stop us from our plans. We have to kill her, we _**must**_ kill her. Her fate has already been doomed once she joined those weaklings._ Jenova said vehemently and then added in with a sickening honey-like voice, _And besides, mother knows what's best_._ But first we must retrieve the keystone. That way we can unlock the powers of the Temple of Ancients to retrieve the black materia. It is critical to our plans my son._

The man closed his eyes and smirked. 

"Yes mother." And with that he turned away from the camp below him to walk to the small town of Corel.

~*~*~

Usagi woke to the bright morning sunrays that were able to make their way through the tent. God, whoever said that the sun was a cheery thing to wake up to, were out of their minds! They need to be taken to the mental asylum or shot right away with a gun to the head. The sun is an evil thing to wake up to. Usagi groaned and pulled the pillow over her head so she can continue to rest... only to be taken away by a certain flower girl. 

"Good morning sleepy head!" Aeris said with a bright smile on her face.

Usagi glared at Aeris (not that it had much of and effect) before she took the pillow away and put it over her head once more. By Shiva! Just how can Aeris be so cheery in the morning and how does she do it?

Aeris giggled and smiled at the girls' antics before she took the pillow away from Usagi and put it behind her. 

"All right, all right, I'm up. Happy now! Just why does Cloud have to make us go early in the morning?" Usagi groaned as she slowly sat up on her sleeping bag, stretch and give out a big yawn.

"Well, we ARE on a mission here." Aeris said, still smiling.

" I know, we are to save the world from it's doomsday from the evil Shin-Ra Inc. before it dies." Usagi said dramatically and stopped to ponder. "But then why are we going on this journey if the headquarters or whatever is at...umm, what was that 

place again? Oh yeah Midgar!"

"Cloud has his reasons Usagi, as do the rest of us." Aeris said in a mysterious voice. 

Usagi looked at Aeris with a confused look. She could have sworn that Aeris had sounded just like Setsuna with all the mystery voice thing going on. Just then a shadow fell upon their tent. They recognized it to be Cloud's. I mean who else has spiky hair that looks like a chocobo?

"Are you two ready?" Cloud said impatiently from outside the tent. 

"Almost!" Aeris replied to him and turned her head to Usagi. "I'll leave so that you can get dressed. But before I do let's check your wound." Aeris said and proceed to take off the torn cloth. Once it was off Aeris was not very surprised to see that most of it was healed and there was only a very small spot of a pink scar.

"Looks like most of has healed already." Aeris paused. "We'll be waiting for you outside." And with that the flower girl left.

Usagi rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretched once more and winced slightly at the small pain that was still there and proceeded to dress in the same clothes she wore yesterday being that those were the only ones she had for now. Usagi sighed. Looks like she'll have to go shopping for more in the next town there. Only Usagi didn't know that the next town she was going to was a rundown place that was burnt down by the Shin-Ra. That and including the next couple of towns. Damn Shin-Ra! How can a girl find a decent place to shop these days in a town without it being burnt and ramshackle down to the ground? 

After stuffing the bag into her subspace pocket Usagi groggily made her way to the waiting trio with her weapon in hand while mumbling how waking up early in the morn and leaving was evil. She will have to get back at Cloud for this. But did she really? I mean we're talking about a coldhearted, or lukewarm seeing how Aeris and/or Tifa seemed to bring him out of his cold shell a little, mercenary with a HUGE sword that could slice you in two sheathed on his back. Maybe not and besides, Usagi did NOT have a death wish. Of course, she could always get help from her newfound friends......

Oh yeah, did I tell you what a fine morning it was for Usagi? Of course it only got better when yet another Grangalan cross her path and decided to eat Usagi for breakfast this morning.

"Why me! Why is it always meeeeeeeeeeee!" A defenseless Usagi cried out as she was running away from the snapping jaws of the hungry monster.

Red quickly cast a Fire 2 spell at the monster. It cried out in pain and turned around to face the three who already had their weapons out. Before the others could react the monster opened it wide mouth and a Grangalan Jr. Popped out from it and shot a Silver Wheel at Aeris. 

The Flower Girl saw the attack and barely had enough time to dodge it and it cut right across her stomach. Aeris fell down, clutching her semi-large wound. Usagi saw this and she instantly was at Aeris's side and took a Hi-potion she fished out from Aeris' pack onto the wound while Red and Cloud attacked the Grangalan Sr. before more of the annoying things could pop out. Soon the mechanical monster fell down dead, along with its offspring's. (Sorry if the battle scene sucked. I just can't do those things.)

"Aeris, are you all right?" Usagi asked with concern and worry on her face.

Aeris smiled at the younger girl. 

"Don't worry Usagi, I'll be fine." Aeris said. Usagi didn't listen as tears started to form in her eyes.

"*sniff* I'm soo sorry! It was all my fault, I was--" Usagi was cut off by Aeris putting a finger on Usagi's lips and a shake of her head.

"Don't blame yourself Usagi. It was my fault because I didn't get out of the way fast enough. Don't worry! I'm sure that a Cure spell will heal it right up." To prove her point Aeris cast a Cure2 spell in her despite her weakened state. The wound closed leaving behind a pink flesh of where the wound used to be. 

Cloud and Red walked up to the duo.

"Aeris, are you all right?" Cloud asked.

Aeris smiled brightly at Cloud and giggled.

"Of course silly!" Aeris said as she tried to get up only to be pushed back down by Cloud.

"You're still hurt. We should wait awhile before we go." 

Aeris pouted. 

"Cloud, I'm perfectly fine now. We should get going as to seeing how you want to find Sephiroth." Aeris said and she got up, grabbed her weapon from the ground and walked down the mountain trail.

Cloud slowly shook his head repressed a sigh.

__

'Stubborn as always. But I like her better that way.' Cloud thought, smiling and he and the others followed the path Aeris took. Once they were at the bottom, a tunnel that was made in the mountains greeted them. They walked through it and at the other side they found balding middle-aged man resting on the rocky trail.

Cloud walked up to him and the man didn't notice his presence.

"Whew!" The man let out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Excuse me." Aeris said.

The man looked up with surprise written on his face when he saw the four standing in front of him.

"Hey! You're actually talking to me!!" 

Cloud looked at the man with annoyance on his face.

"What is it?" he said impatiently. The man ignored and continued with his conversation.

"I just passed a guy in a black cloak back there. I just tried to tell him that it's dangerous up ahead, and he ignored me!" he said with annoyance.

Cloud felt his jaws harden and his eyes narrowed slightly when he turned to the rest.

"Sephiroth..."

"There was a black-cloaked guy here, too?" Aeris said.

"We'd best hurry on." Red said and Cloud nodded and he walked up the trail.

Usagi just stood there pondering. Just who was this Sephiroth? This was the third time that name was mentioned and the group seemed to have an underlying hatred and fear for this man. Usagi sighed. She wished she knew what was going on. Oh well, she'll have to wait to hear that part of the story later.

Usagi broke out of her thoughts when the old man talked to her.

"Hey! You do know that your friends left, right? But if I were you I'd tell them to go back right now if you know what's good for you." he said. 

Usagi looked up and indeed that they had indeed leave. Usagi panicked.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Usagi cried out as she struggled to climb the rocks and catch up to her group.

"Wait! I thought I told you that it is dangerous-- Oh forget it. Young kids these days." He said and shook his head in dismay as he went on mumbling about something.

Usagi ran up the trail and slowed down to a walk when she neared Cloud and the others who were standing on the top of the trail staring at something before them. Curious, Usagi walked up to them to be greeted by the sight of the Mako reactor in its full glory. Usagi gaped at it with her mouth in a 'o' shape. Never in her life had she seen something like this before. 

Cloud glanced at her and slightly chuckled at the expression on Usagi's face before looking at the reactor again.

"What is that?" Usagi said in awe as she continued to stare at the reactor.

"That, Usagi, is a Mako reactor. That's what draining the planet of its life." Cloud said and started to go down the narrow stairs.

Oh, so that's what the Shin-Ra used to take out the Mako. Usagi took a good look at it one more time before descending the stairs with the rest. In front, their feet were greeted by the rickety train tracks of Corel. They warily continued on the roller coaster like tracks seeing as to how Cloud plummeted from the weakened tracks a couple of times. Luckily he was quick and grabbed the support bars before he fell to his death.

Cloud stopped. 

"What's the matter Cloud?" Aeris asked.

Cloud said nothing, as he looked at the fork in the road...train tracks in this case.

Usagi squinted her eyes from the sun glare. She saw that the tracks that led down silhouetted two... three figures. 

They looked familiar... Usagi looked closer. Big chunky muscled man with a gun-arm... Usagi perked up when she knew who was there. But wait, how did they get there so fast? Ah well, that question could be answered later.

"Barret, Tifa, Yuffie!" Usagi cried out gleefully and she ran down the tracks. 

The three looked up to see who called out their names and looked up to see Usagi waving happily at them. 

"Hey Usagi!" Tifa called out and waved at the younger girl with a smile on her face. 

Usagi laughed and ran towards them. But her excitement was short lived when she slipped on a piece of wood that was laying on the tracks and was sent tumbling down the rest of the way.

"Ah! Watch out!" Yuffie cried out and she, Barret, and Tifa jumped out of the way before they were knocked down like pins in the bowling alley. Usagi rolled past them and crashed into the raised bridge landing upside down. The gang ran over to her to find her swirly-eyed and confused.

"Are you all right Usagi?" Yuffie asked the bunny.

"Ooooooooo..... looky! Staaaaaaaaaarrrrrssss. Pretty, pretty stars." Usagi said dazed before she was rendered unconscious.

Yuffie sweat dropped. "I guess not."

Barret turned to Cloud with a scowl on his face.

"'Bout time ya got yer spiky-ass here. We gonna hafta cross this bridge here to go to Corel. But some @#$%ing idiot raised the bridge and now we're stuck here since the controls are on the other side." Barret said.

Cloud looked up and saw a small porter potty looking shack that was used in the olden days. 

"The shack is here. (Tsuki- ^^;;)" Cloud said and he looked at Barret. 

"We'll meet up with you guys later. Oh and take Usagi with you. She'll need to see someone for that bump." Cloud said and with that he took off as Barret took Usagi in his arms. A few minutes later Cloud, along with Aeris and Red were on the other side to where the controls to the bridge were and operated the switch to the bridge, causing it to lower down for the others to cross.

~*~*~

A small groan left the small girls lips followed by a _'Where am I?'_ Usagi's eyes slowly fluttered open and she rapidly blinked them from the bright glare that filled her vision. Her head was pounding as if there were a pair of jackhammers working inside her skull. Usagi's hand went over her forehead as she slowly sat up the old springy bed.

__

'Uggh! I hope that this will be the last time I get hit in the head. Anymore might cause me to lose my memory.' 

But little did Usagi know that she was going to be a prey to another predator. In the shadows of the room it crept up to the unsuspecting Usagi. The dark hid its form as it swiftly made its way closer and closer and closer to the smaller girl until...

"BOO!!!"

Usagi let out a terrified scream and fell down on the opposite side of her predator while entangled in the dirty linen and blanket that covered her when she was knocked out. Finally Usagi was able to detangle herself from the mess and glared at Yuffie who was currently rolling on the floor and clutching her sides from laughter. 

"YUFFIE-CHAN! That was meeeaaaaann!" 

"D-d-d-demo! *Hee, hee, hee* You should've seen * ahhaha!* the look *snort* on your *heh, heh,* face! BAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" 

Usagi just stuck her tongue out at Yuffie who didn't notice since she was having a hard time trying to control her laughter. Then a light voice was heard through the doorway of the room.

"Yuffie, is Usagi still-- Oh!" Tifa looked at scene before her and chuckled a little. Yuffie was still laughing like a maniac while Usagi was blowing a raspberry at the younger girl. The two never took any notice of Tifa, well Yuffie didn't, Usagi was the only one that did once the older women cleared her throat, trying to cover up her laughter.

"Are you all right, Usagi?" 

Usagi nodded and smiled trying to hide the wince from the pain that her head was emitting. It had only been a few says since she had met this strange group and already she felt like she was a burden and was slowing them down from their mission. 

Tifa smiled with relief.

"Let's go. Cloud just called and he said to meet us at the Ropeway soon. Barret's waiting for him at the entrance of the city."

Usagi hopped up off the floor and followed Tifa out of the dingy inn. When they were three-fourth of their way to the Ropeway, a certain person yelled at them to wait. 

"Waaaaaaaiit!! I sooo don't want to be left behind!! Oh come on, wait for me!" Yuffie cried out when she finally realized that she was all alone.

Huffing and puffing Yuffie followed them to the Ropeway where Barret, was already waiting with his arms folded across his chest.

A few minutes later Aeris and Red showed up but no Cloud and Barret's patience was wearing thin. 

"God dammit! Where the Hell is that spiky-headed ass at!" Barret roared. 

As if on cue, Cloud walked over to the group with a sheepish look on his face.

"Erm, uh, yeah. Sorry that I took so long. I um... *mumble, mumble*" 

Apparently, Barret just happened to hear his mumble, looked at Cloud with a shocked face before he laughed out loud. 

"How the $%&king hell can ya get lost when there's big sign over there dat says, 'Gold Saucer'!?" 

All the girls started to giggled at Cloud and his face turned red from embarrassment. Red just swung his tail back and forth, also trying to cover up his amusement by coughing a little. 

"Let's just skip this subject!" Cloud said as he tried to gather up his pride.

"Yesh! What's up yer pants. Sure, sure, whatever Spike." Barret said when he saw Cloud glaring at him and turned toward the tram.

Cloud mumbled an inaudible 'Thank you' as he sighed with relief.

"So what's up with those people back there?" He asked.

They all saw Barret's fist clench and unclench and so on as his body shook with anger. His eyes glazed as he remember that event four years ago.

"My hometown used to be around here." He finally said after five minutes.

Usagi looked at Barret with confusion written on her face.

"What do you mean 'used to be'? It's still here now... isn't it?" she asked.

Barret let out a slight sigh. "It ain't here no more. Heard it got buried... in just four years."

"But how could all those people say those horrible things!" Aeris exclaimed.

"An' it's my fault. ALL my fault." Barret mumbled to himself as he remembered that pain-filled memory. The older man took in deep breaths before he faced them. Words of his story came out of his mouth and the others listened attentively not one word came out as he did. All too absorbed into the tale as he told his pain. (Tsuki- You guys should all know it.)

Tifa looked at Barret with a look of compassion and understanding. Now she knew what had happened to Barret when he came to her Seventh Heaven bar that one day. It was dark that one day in Sector 7 section of Midgar. Darker than usual and everyone who lived there knew it was night, a time when crime and murder and other evil deeds was at its peek. He came in all covered in sooth looking confused 

and angry. The babe in his arms was crying for it was hungry and wanted some food. Barret had scared some of the customers away but Tifa, Jessie, Bigs and Wedge who were working late at that time felt sympathy for the man, so they took him in and helped the poor man. And in turn he became like a father to Tifa and a guardian-like figure to the others and promised a way to stop the Shin-Ra.

After Barret told his story, the others continued to stay silent until the man in the ticket booth yelled at them.

"Hey everyone! If you guys want to go to the Gold Saucer then hurry up and get on the tram!" 

"Dyne was my best friend. We was close ever since we was kids..."Barret said solemnly and bowed his head. Usagi, went over to Barret and put a hand on one of his shoulders. When he looked up at her, Usagi gave him a reassuring simile. In turn, he smirked and gathered his confidence and boarded the tram.

Aeris and Red both said nothing before they too, followed Barret inside. But they both felt sympathy for the man who had lost almost everything.

Yuffie 'harrumphed' and said, "I'm not sympathizing with Barret. He never should have trusted Shin-Ra Inc..." 

Usagi looked at her friend with surprise on her face.

"Demo Yuffie, wasn't that a little bit mean? I mean he lost almost everything in this place."

"Yeah , well I MAY be sorry for him... if he wasn't a big meanie to me." Yuffie declared and went into the awaiting transportation along with Usagi.

Cloud stared at Tifa. She had not moved for a very long time and she had a faraway look in her eyes. Cloud was beginning to worry about his childhood friend.

Tifa stared down to the ground and into nothing as she was deep in thought about the Shin-Ra, her hometown, Nibelheim, Sephiroth...Tifa shivered slightly at the last thought. She never took any notice of Cloud walk up to her until he softly spoke her name.

"Tifa..."

Tifa snapped out of her reverie and she saw Cloud's mako blue eyes stare intently at her. Tifa blushed and bowed her head to try and hide it.

"...Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I am.... just thinking about some things after Barret told his story, that's all." Tifa forced a small smile on her face, not wanting Cloud to worry about her.

"About the Shin-Ra?"

Tifa nodded her head once.

"Yeah, the Shin-Ra, Sephiroth, everything." Tifa said softly and she lifted her head towards the clear blue sky.

"I know what you mean. Barret... his home town was taken away just like ours, only his didn't have Sephiroth there burning and killing everybody on sight." 

"Cloud..." Tifa hesitated. 

"Yeah?"

"I... no, never mind."

Silence filled the air between them only to be broken by the shrill whistle that came from the tram.

".........We better go on." Tifa said and as soon as the two boarded the doors behind them closed as the engines of the tram began to start.

~*~*~

A big yawn escaped Usagi's lips as the blue carrier moved through the sky. The ride was a long one and Usagi's eyes were half-closed, and her head was nodding as she desperately tried not to fall asleep. Unfortunately for her, she did after about another minute or so.

But it was short-lived when a firework decided to whiz past her window.

"What was that!?" Usagi exclaimed, wide-eyed and now fully awake.

"Look out the window and see." Aeris said with a smile.

Usagi did as Aeris said and what she saw had amazed her.

"Sugoi! Is that THE Gold Saucer?" Usagi asked as she stared at the scene before her with wide eyes, barely taking everything in as she saw the sight. The Gold Saucer was beautiful all right. The night sky was filled with fireworks as they burst into the air and exploded with and array of colors and designs, each different from the last. Children laughing could be heard all over the place in the Wonder Square, people of many ages screamed on the roller coaster rides in the Speed Square; the chocobos warked as their jockeys urged them to go faster in the race in the Chocobo Square; moans and eerie could be heard coming from the Ghost motel in the Ghost Square; sounds of battle could be heard coming form the Battle Square; laughter crying could be heard too from the audience in the Event Sqaure. All of this coming from the amusement park excited Usagi, filling her with and irrepressible amount of joy.

"Mm-hmm. It's the biggest and the only amusement park that is here in Gaia. Lots of people come here to play or stay here for vacation." Tifa said.

"This is so cool! I want to go on the rides here! Even better: play the videogames!!!" Usagi cried as she jumped in the air.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any time for fun and games. We came here to see if Sephiroth passed this place before." Cloud said with indifference.

"We can't play here!" Usagi exclaimed in horror.

"Aww, c'mon, Cloud! I'm sure that a little break could do us good!" Aeris said.

"Yeah! Loosen up a little why doncha!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"No, we already had our 'little break at Costa del Sol, when we really should have been looking for Sephiroth." Cloud said.

"I know but then it was ruined by Hojo. So pretty, pretty please, Cloud!" Tifa said.

"With a cherry on top!" Usagi finished.

__

I am NOT _giving in to them!_

Cloud shook his head no.

"Please!" All the girls exclaimed.

Cloud crossed his arms across his chest and stood his ground. ....Until he was hit wave after wave of puppy dogs eyes.

__

Oh no! Not the eyes! I am not giving in, I am not giving in, I am not giving in.

Lips quivered.

__

C'mon Cloud, ya gotta stay strong and focus on the mission here. 

Eyes watered.

__

No! I am not... giv... ing... INNNNN!!!

Eyes became larger than usual and a few tears spilled.

Cloud sighed with defeat. "Fine, fine, we can have _some_ fun here.

__

Wussy!

The girls all did a high five in the air and when the door to the tram opened, the four females of the group rushed out to the entrance gate.

Red looked at Cloud with sympathy before he too, walked out. 

"Heh, the almighty SOLDIER fell prey to 'The Eyes'." Barret scoffed and smirked at the defeated Cloud.

"Hey! You try resisting it, I know that you can't either especially when Marlene does it to you when she wants something!" Cloud glared at the older man.

"Alright, Alright! Damn man, I don' think that anybody could resist those weapons that every female uses. If any guy could then they'd have my respect."

"Just your respect?"

"Yes, my respect. I ain't gonna give any of my stuff aways after you won the last pool. I wuz f%*#ing near gil-less that time."

"Sure, whatever." Cloud said as they stepped up at the attendant to pay their fee.

"Hey what are you going to do when you find Dyne?"

"Gotta 'pologize to him after all these years." Barret mumbled.

The attendant looked at them with fear in her eyes.

"D-D-Dyne!?"

Barret looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah.... Do you know him?" Cloud asked the lady.

The women feverishly shook her head no.

"You know sumthin', don't you? Tell me where I can find him!" Barret yelled.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry, sir b-but there's no one named Dyne h-here." she stammered.

"Then why did you say his name, huh?" Barret asked, his temper rising.

"Whoa! Barret, calm down. She says she doesn't know so let's just go. the others are probably getting tired of waiting for us." 

Barret mumbled a 'Fine' before the two went into the station.

"About time you got here you slowpokes!" Aeris said and put her hands on her hips and tried to frown to emphasize her impatience but it came out more of a smile instead.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Oh wow! Let's have fun guys! I know that this isn't the right time to do this..." Cloud gave her a 'Gee, you think look' "...but come one, Barret, cheer up!" 

"...I ain't in no cheery mood. So 'jes leave me alone." Barret grumbled.

Aeris' face dropped a little. 

"Really? That's too bad." Then she went over to Cloud and grabbed his arm. Cloud looked at Aeris with surprise. "Let's go!" 

Tifa felt a surge of jealousy course through her before she shook it away and went over to Aeris.

"Wasn't that a little harsh, Aeris?" Tifa whispered.

"Just act normal when this happens." Aeris whispered back.

Tifa raised one eyebrow.

"...You think so?" She whispered dubiously.

Aeris just smiled. "Of course! We're gonna play..."

"So PLAY!" Barret yelled and mumbled angrily to himself "Don't forget we're after Sephiroth!" 

The he turned and heavily walked to the chute that went to the Battle Square.

Aeris stared at the chute that Barret went down in.

"...I think he's mad." Aeris stated the obvious.

"He'll be fine. He seems to be doing a little better now." Tifa said before she turned to Cloud.

"We'd better be careful. Sephiroth might be around." 

"Let's go together then. Wait a minute." Cloud looked around the group. "Where's Usagi and Yuffie?" 

"Oh! Those two paired off and went to the Wonder Square. C'mon, Cloud! Let's go to the Chocobo Square!" Tifa said excitedly and jumped down the chute leading to their destination.

__

Meanwhile...

"Yeah! Take that... and that! Whoohoo! I won! No one can beat me, The Great Ninja Yuffie!" the shinobi exclaimed as she won the fifth round of the virtual fighting game.

Usagi moaned. "I lost.... again!"

"Well then you should hone your fighting skills more then." 

"But I don't know how to fight THAT well. I only know some basics in martial arts!" 

"Ask Tifa for help then. She knows martial arts really well." 

"Why not you? You seem to be doing pretty well."

"Eh heh, sorry but only those of Kisaragi blood can be trained."

Usagi sweatdropped.

"I other words, you only know the basics too, huh." 

Yuffie gave Usagi a sheepish grin.

"I'll ask Tifa later... I'm gonna go play more games." Usagi said and left that area to the lower level.

"Sure, sure." Yuffie said distractedly. "I won! I won! I--"

"Shut up! We already know that you're the best!" the man near the fortune teller yelled.

"Hey! Why doncha come and say that to my face big, fat and ugly!"

~*~*~

Usagi looked around the lower level floor for any games that were playable for her. Unfortunately she did not watch where she was going and bumped into someone, sending her sprawling to the ground. 

"I'm so sorry!" She said as soon as she got up and bowed at the person.

"I would be more careful in the future if I were you little girl." A tenor voice said.

Usagi looked up at the person and glared at him. Not that it could harm him.

"I said that I was sorry!"

"Yes, and I said that you should be more careful from now on. Danger lies ahead of you." the man said and brushed his long silver bangs back a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Not everybody is as trustworthy as you think." the man said before he turned his back on her and walked away, his black cape flowing behind him.

"Wait!" the man stopped in his tracks and looked behind him.

"What's your name?" Usagi asked him.

"That... is none of your concern little girl." he said before turned on his heels.

Usagi stood there wondering what he could've meant.

__

'Strange guy.' She thought before she went to look for more games.

~*~*~

Tsuki- Whew! I think that this is my longest chapter yet. Eighteen pages! I have a feeling that it will get longer as time goes by. Anyways I want to thank all of you who had reviewed and for being so patient. You all get cookies and cake of your favorite kind! Don't worry, there really good! Oh and by the way, I know that the guys falling for her thing in the last chapter was... cliched, but then I perceived that, that is how most of the guys acted around girls in Costa del Sol. Don't worry though, I'm gonna make the guys here fall for her veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyy slowly. That's cuz I suck at romances. But I'll try my best at it! Famm, ihdem haqd desa! Poa! 


End file.
